


no excuse

by horsetrackhiggs



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, always think 92 with me yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9973697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: anonymous  asked:Javid+dealing with the aftermath of a bad fight?





	

It was the first time since Jack met David that the Jacobs' had their windows closed and locked up. He can make out his boyfriend laying in bed with his back turned to the outside world through the curtains, seemingly undisturbed by Jack’s fist rapping on the glass.

After a solid five minutes and no response from the boy, Jack makes his way to the next window, and he doesn’t even have to knock. Sarah is already waiting there, her arms crossed with a harsh glare on her face. It made the newsies feel more guilty about what had gone down then every Manhattan newsie had by giving him the cold shoulder after the incident.

Jack truly didn’t mean the words that had come flying out of his mouth that afternoon. He hadn’t slept the night before and Kid Blink managed to give him the worst headache during selling time. He hadn’t meant to take out his frustration on Davey, but the guy was talking at a pace Jack just couldn’t keep up with on a topic he didn’t know existed until a few moments ago. And really, the snapped comment of ‘you’s so annoyin’! just shut up for a sec, will ya?’ just slipped out. He didn’t even have time to register what he even said by the time David’s face fell, teeth worrying his bottom lip and quickly making his way out of the lodging house after a small noise in defeat.

The west obsessed newsies was pulled out of his thoughts when Sarah angrily opened the window, leaning out of it slightly. She looks behind her for a long moment, the whispers coldly.

“Fuck you Kelly.” There’s a glint in her eye that makes Jack gulp nervously.

“Please, Sarah, just lemme explain I–” He started, but the Jewish girl simply held her hand up.

“I don’t want to hear your lame excuses. David trusted you, and you betrayed him in a way you promised you wouldn’t.” She huffed, and Jack’s heart dropped.

“Lemme see Dave, pleas–”

“No.”

“M’beggin’ ya Sarah. Please.”

“Not happening, Kelly.”

“Sarah, c’mon, just–”

“Both of you! Stop!” Les chimes in, and it takes them both by surprise seeing as they didn’t even notice his entrance. The older pair look at him strangely as he puffs his chest out.

“Davey says he’ll see Cowboy. But he better remember that he’s on thin ice and I’m watchin’ him.” He stated, not even sparing a glance at Jack. Once he was crawling through the window, Les stomped away loudly, slamming the door of his parents’ room shut as soon as he was fully in.

Without another word from elder Jacobs girl, Jack made his way into his boyfriend’s room, slipping into the bed and curling around David, who didn’t react in the slightest. The Jewish boy was stiff, and was obviously holding back tears as Jack pressed a light kiss behind his ear.

“Dave.” He mumbled, pulling the other closer. “Davey Jacobs, I ain’t never been more sorry in my life.”

Still no response, but Jack continued anyways.

“I’ve done a lotta stupid shit, but this has gotta be the stupidest. I wasn’t havin’ the best day, but that ain’t no excuse. You’s ain’t annoyin’ at all. I love listenin’ to you blab on and on about shit even if I ain’t know what the hell you’s talkin’ about. Dave, I ain’t never met someone as smart as you, and, and I would rather give up my hat than never heard another good ol’ Walkin’ Mouth rant.” Jack leans a bit over David at this point, and he can see his boyfriend starting to crack a smile.

“Awe, there it is. C’mon Dave, don’t try hidin’ them pearly whites from me.” The loud newsie laughed, throwing himself onto the slightly taller boy and making it so they were face to face, both with wide grins.

David looks away nervously after a moment, and Jack instantly dips down to press their lips together sweetly. The Jewish boy shoves him off with a roll of his eyes, and Jack just presses his face into his boyfriend’s neck.

“Love you, Mouth.” Jack breathes against David’s skin, who squirms a bit.

“Sadly it seems that I love you too.” He replied with a short laugh, nudging Jack with his shoulder as he went on. “Just, please watch it, will ya? It honestly felt like my whole world came crashing down and I, I never want to feel like that again. Not because of you, at least. I was, and still am, really hurt Jack. I really put myself out there when I told you about my problem, and you said you understood but then you said that and I– God, just watch it Jack, okay?”

Jack felt a tug at his heart as he moved his hand to caress David’s face. He looked into his boyfriend’s eyes and offered him a soft smile.

“Dave. David. I ain’t never wanna hurt you. You’s the best thing that ever happened to me, and I outta soak myself for doin’ just that.”

“I mean, Les and Sarah are just in the other room and very willing to lay one on you.” David states matter-o-factly, shifting so that they were both side by side, noses only inches apart.

“I’d rather you lay a little somethin’ on me.” Jack grins smugly, and David doesn’t waste a second to pull his boyfriend into a sloppy kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> all i care abt is javid tbqh
> 
> hmu on tumblr @ miserysucculent yall


End file.
